My Butler
by Hanazawa Arisachan
Summary: Kuroko no Shitsuji x OjouReaders! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Jangan lupa RnR minna !
1. Chapter 1

**MY BUTLER**

 **By: Hanazawa** **Arisachan**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

 **Kuroko.T x OjouReaders!**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Rate bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita/?,**

 _ **Ingat! Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[Kuroko.T x OjouReaders!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

"Ojou-sama.. Bangunlah ini sudah pagi"

Kamu hanya menggeliat saat pelayan pribadimu membangunkanmu "Sebentar lagi, Kuroko... Aku masih mengantuk". Kuroko Tetsuya, nama pelayan pribadimu itu hanya menghela nafas dan membuka gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamarmu.

"Ojou-sama, ini hari pertamamu masuk kesekolah. Nanti anda bisa telat datang kesekolah baru anda desu"

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 5.45, Ojou-sama" Seketika kamu bangun dan menyambar handuk yang berada ditangan Kuroko dan menuju kamar mandi. Kuroko yang hanya melihatmu seperi itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan membereskan tempat tidurmu

~oooo~

"Kuroko, dimana [Name]?" tanya pria paruh baya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya

"[Name]-sama sedang bersiap-siap, Reika-sama" jawab Kuroko dengan ramah.

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"Ohayou Otou-san, Okaa-san" sapamu yang baru turun dari tangga menuju meja makan lalu mencium pipi kedua orang tuamu lalu duduk didepan mereka dan mulai makan sarapanmu

"Ohayou mo, dear.. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah. Semoga kamu cepat bergaul di sekolah barumu.. Dan Kuroko-san, antar [Name] kesekolah nanti ya.." ucap wanita paruh baya sembari menyesap teh dicangkirnya

"Wakarimashita, Meiko-sama. Saya akan menjalani perintah anda"

"Ah, [Name]. Nanti Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan pergi ke London selama sebulan untuk mengurusi perusahaan disana.. Otou-san harap jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Reika setelah menaruh cangkir berisikan kopi hitam yang dihabiskan setengah olehnya

"Sou ka... Aku sudah selesai.. Saa, Kuroko ayo kita berangkat.. Ittekimasu" kamu berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan yang hanya menyisakan 2 orang yang masih berkutat dengan sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

"Kuroko.. Apa aku salah jika selalu berharap?" tidak ada jawaban dari sang butlernya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bercerita kepadamu.. Karena aku yakin pasti kau tidak akan meresponnya"

"Ojou-sama ingin berharap kalau orang tua anda berada dirumah menyapa anda seperti keluarga pada umumnya kan?"

 _JLEB_

"Sumimmasen, bila kata-kata saya kasar. Saa, kita sudah sampai" ucap Kuroko lalu keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk [Name]

"Daijoubu, Kuroko. Arigatou" lalu [Name] pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya. Selama dilorong sekolah banyak desas-desis dari siswa-siswi disekitarnya sampai akhirnya dia sampai di dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"[Name]-san. Anda akan masuk ke kelas 2-1. Dan perkenalkan ini adalah wali kelasmu" ucap kepala sekolah Teikou

"[Name]-san, perkenalkan saya Hotaru Shibata. Saya guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas anda" ucap Hotaru sensei memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk 45 derajat

"Saya [Name], yoroshiku onegaishimasu sensei" balas [Name].

"Kalau begitu mari kita masuk kekelas, karena sekarang pelajaran akan dimulai"

.

.

\- _Ruang 2-1_ -

SREKKK

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna"

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei"

"Saa, kita kedatangan murid baru disini. [Name], silahkan masuk" panggil Hotaru sensei. [Name] masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"[LastName][FirstName] desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" . desas-desis mulai terdengar lagi dari mulut siswa-siswi didalam kelas tersebut.

"Jadi, ada yang ingi bertanya tentang [Name]?" tanya Hotaru sensei

"[Name]-san! Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Komplek ResidenceTokyo, blok x, no x"

"[Name]-san! Apa hobby anda?"

"Membaca komik, bermain basket, memasak, dan mengerjakan beberapa file data perusahaan milik Otou-san"

"[Name]-chan. Hal apa yang kamu benci?"

"Aku benci berbelanja dan berdandan"

"[Name]-san! Apa aku boleh minta no ponselmu?" Kelas hening seketika..

"Tidak boleh. Otou-san tidak memperbolehkanku memberikan no ponselku kesembarang orang"

.

 _Hening_

.  
"Seyuzawa.. Sepertinya kau kurang beruntung" ucap orang yg duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Seketika kelas menjadi penuh dengan tawa.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

"Mohon tenang. Kalau begitu [Name]-san silahkan duduk di belakang" ucap Hotaru-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada dibelakang dekat jendela.

Lalu [Name] berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tadi ditunjuk oleh senseinya itu

.

.

.

 **SKIPPUU~**

.

.

.

.

 **[Name] Pov**

"[Name]-sama, bagaimana sekolah anda hari ini?" tanya Kuroko

"Ah... Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik..."

Aku membanting tubuhku kekasur...

"Apa sudah mendapatkan teman disekolah baru?"

"Sudah, tapi kurasa mereka memanfaatkanku"

 _PLUK_

Aku mendongak melihat Kuroko yang sedang menepuk kepalaku lalu mengacaknya.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Ojou. Siapa tau mereka benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Ojou"

Wajahnya dekat sekali, kulihat dia tersenyum walau tipis. Dan entah kenapa rasanya mukaku mulai memanas sekarang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ingin menyiapkan makan malam" ku lihat dia keluar dari kamarku. Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Susah sekali rasanya untuk memejamkan mata. Lalu aku memutuskan pergi kedapur untuk meminum segelas air putih.

Gelap

Wajar saja semua orang sudah tidur, apalagi sekarang sudah tengah malam.. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku melangkah untuk keluar menuju kolam renang dibelakang dekat dapur.

'Hahhh... Udaranya sejuk sekali... Tapi sedikit dingin' lalu aku duduk di pinggir kolam renang dan kumasukan kakiku kedalam air.. Dinginnya.. Indahnya malam ini.. Bintang bertaburan.. Jarang sekali aku bisa melihat bintang sebanyak malam ini.. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal dihatiku.. Saat Kuroko menyentuh kepalaku.. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat... Yang aku tahu aku hanya mengaguminya saja, tapi aku rasa... Sepertinya aku menyukai Kuroko..

 _PLUKK_

Eh? Jas? Milik siapa ini?

"Ojou-sama... Apa yang anda lakukan? Ini sudah malam dan juga udaranya sangat dingin, tidak baik untuk tubuh anda. Nanti anda sakit"

Kuroko... Kulihat raut wajahnya khawatir padaku. 'Kuroko... Apa boleh aku menyukaimu?'

"Kuroko. Daijoubu.. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja malam ini" aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dia

"Tapi, saya tidak ingin Ojou sakit"

"Kuroko.."

"Ya, ada apa Ojou? Apa Ojou ingin sesuatu? Kedinginan? Atau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin kau memelukku"

Aku yakin, pasti akan menolak dengan alasan yang sangat kuno

"Tapi Ojou, aku ini hanya butler. Tidak mungkin aku memeluk Ojou"

"Kali ini saja, Kuroko"

"Aku tidak bisa Ojou-sama... Hontou ni Sumimmasen deshita"

Sudah kuduga... Jadi Kuroko menganggap kami itu hanya sebatas 'Master' dengan 'Butle'nya. Sesak sekali rasanya..

 _GRAPP_

"K-Kuroko.."

Aku terkejut... Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang... Kuroko, kamu memang sulit sekali ditebak..

"Aku tidak ingin melihat muka Ojou-sama yang manis dan cantik sedih"

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke dadanya.. Detak jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia masih bisa tenang..

"Ne, Kuroko.. Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu"

"Douzo desu"

"Kuroko tahu tidak, dulu itu aku sangat mengaggumimu, lho"

"..."

"Kukira kamu itu orang yang menyebalkan dan sangat cuek, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kamu itu baik dan tidak menyebalkan. Ternyata Kuroko itu unik. Waktu aku diam-diam masuk kekamarmu, aku melihat secarik kertas di pintu lemari dengan tulisan 'Hari ini aku harus membeli Vanilla Shake di Maji Burger'"

"..."

"Kenapa Kuroko sangat suka Vanilla Shake" tanyaku sambil mendongak untuk melihatnya

"Aku suka karena... manis?" jawabnya ragu-ragu

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya

"Sou? Kuroko tau? Aku sedang menyukai seseorang lho"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti Ojou-sama sekarang sudah besar. Kalau boleh tau, siapa lelaki beruntung itu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Ojou?"

"Dia itu, orang yang sangat dekat denganku dari dulu. Seseorang yan aku kagumi diam-diam. Ternyata aku salah, aku sadar kalau aku tidak mengagguminya lagi sekarang.."

"..."

"Tetapi aku mencintainya"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

"Dia itu, orang yang sangat dekat denganku dari dulu. Seseorang yan aku kagumi diam-diam. Ternyata aku salah, aku sadar kalau aku tidak mengagguminya lagi sekarang.."

"..."

"Tetapi aku mencintainya"

Kuroko membulatkan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak. Seorang master menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Butlernya.

Hal yang sangat langka. Apalagi Masternya itu adalah seorang perempuan

"Ojou-sama..."

"Tidak perlu dijawab... Aku tau kok kalau yang dipikirkan Kuroko itu, kita berdua hanya sebatas 'Master dengan Butler'nya, kan?" [Name] hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tau Kuroko tidak akan mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya.

Menyakitkan? Ya, sangat menyakitkan, sehingga mampu membuat dirinya tidak bisa membendung air mata di pelupuknya itu.

"Ojou-sama salah.." ucap Kuroko sambil memeluk [Name] dengan erat.

"Seharusnya, aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Teapi Ojou sudah menyatakan cinta Ojou duluan..."

"Maksud.. nya..?" [Name] bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya, karena dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan kata-kata yg diucapkan oleh Kuroko itu

"Mungkin aku adalah lelaki pengecut karena tidak bisa mengungkapkannya langsung. Tapi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya.."

"..."

"Aku berpikir mungkin cintaku kepada orang yang ku suka-bukan, ku cintai akan bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Masih belum ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ternyata aku salah... Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan... Orang itu juga mencintaiku.."

Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi yang sempat tertunda

"Aku mencintai Ojou-sama dengan tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.."

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Seketika [Name] membulatkan matanya

Dia benar-benar terkejut sekarang

Bagaimana tidak. Dia pikir cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ternyata terbalaskan. Orang yang dia cintai juga mencintai dirinya

Tes Tes

Buliran air hangat keluar dari pelupuk mata [Name], membasahi pipinya lalu jatuh ketangan putih milik Kuroko.

Kuroko yang merasakan kehadiran air mata dari perempuan didepannya terkejut.

"Ojou-sama.. Kenapa anda menangis? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya melepaskan pelukan dari pria bersurai BabyBlue itu lalu menatapnya

"Daijoubu, Kuroko.."

Tangan Kuroko memegang pipi Ojou-sama-nya itu lalu menghapus bekas air mata.

.

10cm

.

.

5cm

.

.

3cm

.

.

1cm

.

.

 _CHUU~_

Dan, akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan setiap inchi dari ciuman

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Lalu berpelukan sambil melihat langit dengan taburan bintang yang indah sebagai penghias malam yang sangat indah bagi mereka berdua.

"Kuroko-kun... Daisukida yo" ucap [Name] sambil menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko

"Daisuki mo, Ojou-sama" balas Kuroko lalu mencium puncak kepala [Name]

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Ojou-sama... bangunlah.. Ini sudah pagi.. Sebentar lagi Tuan dan Nyonya akan tiba di bandara. Kita harus menyambutnya"

"Tidak mau.. Aku sudah bilang, jika hanya kita berdua panggil aku [Name]-chan. Tapi Kuroko-kun malah memanggil ku Ojou-sama seperti biasanya.."

"Tapi, Ojou-"

"Ga ada tapi-tapian.. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bangun dan ikut kesana"

Kuroko terkekeh dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu

Kekasih?

Ya. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak ditepi kolam renang tepat malam itu. Mereka sudah menjalani hampir satu bulan lamanya.

"Baiklah, [Name]-chan.. Jadi bangunlah sekarang"

"Kalau begitu gendong aku" ucap [Name] yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kuroko

"Ha'i ha'i... [Name]-chan.." Kuroko mengacak rambut [Name] lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style

"Saat Ojou-sama mandi"

"Sudah ku bilang.. Panggil aku '[Name]-chan' jika kita sedang berdua.." ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Baiklah [Name]-can"

 _CHUU~_

Kuroko mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di pipi [Name]

 _BLUSH_

Wajah [Name] kini memerah. Sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus

"Kuroko-kun!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul bahu Kuroko dengan pelan

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **Yoshhh~ Minna-san! Bertemu dengan saya lagi**

 **Ini fanfictku yang pertama edisi pra-chapter... Masih InProg :v /**

 **Gomen ya kalo alurnya kecepetan.. Sumpah dah lagi kaga dapet ide..**

 **Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk chapter depannya._.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Akashi.S x OjouReaders!**

 **Anyway.. Jangan lupa RnR ya minna~**

 **Love ya~**

 **Pertanda**

 **Hanazawa** **Arisachan**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BUTLER**

 **By: Hanazawa Arisachan**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

 **Akashi.S x OjouReaders!**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Rate bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita/?,**

 _ **Ingat! Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **[ Akashi.S x OjouReaders! ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

Bel telah berbunyi seentero gedung sekolah Rakuzan Kouko. Tanda jam istirahat makan siang baru dimulai. Seluruh siswa yang berada didalam ruang kelas berhamburan keluar menuju kantin untuk memesan makanan

/Ruang 2-1/

"Saa, sensei akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Konnichiwa minna-san."

"Konnichiwa sensei."

Lalu sensei mata pelajaran sejarah itu keluar kelas diikuti oleh siswa-siswa yang lainnya.

"[Name]-chan! Ayo kita kekantin! " teriak [Bestfriend].

"[Bestfriend]-chan... Aku titip saja padamu.. Seperti biasa, 2 roti sandwich dan pokari" ucap [Name] malas lalu memberikan uang kepada sahabatnya itu

"Baiklah... Tapi nanti cerita padaku ya.."

"Iya iya.. Cepat sana beli.."

.

~~ooo~~

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu suram hari ini?" tanya [Bestfriend] sambil memakan roti miliknya

"Hahhh... Kau tau... Dua hari yang lalu Reito berhenti menjadi butlerku.."

"Benarkah?! Kenapa bisa? Padahal dia kan baik, tampan, pintar.."

"Dia berhenti karena dia akan pindah ke Amerika bersama keluarganya.. Katanya sih, Ibunya sakit dan harus menjalani operasi disana, jadi dia pindah.. Lalu ada penggantinya. Dia orang yang menyebalkan walau tampan.. Dia datang keesokan harinya"

"Coba ceritakan lebih detail..."

"Baiklah.. Jadi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

.

"[Name]... Kemarilah.."

"Nani ga, Otou-sama?"

"Sebentar lagi butler baru mu datang untuk menggantikan posisi Reito. Semoga kau suka dan cepatlah akrab dengannya." Ucap Otou-sama sambil meminum tea kesukaannya. _Darjeeling tea._

"Semoga saja.." ucap [Name] sambil menyeruput tea kesukaannya. _Earl Grey tea_.

"Ah.. Akashi... Kau sudah sampai. Kemarilah.." panggil Otou-sama menaruh cangkirnya

"Selamat Sore, Yumeno-sama. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya" ucap pria bersurai crimson yang menjadi butler baru [Name].

"[Name]. Ini butler dirimu nak"

"Ojou-sama. Perkenalkan saya Akashi Seijuurou. Saya akan menjadi butler anda hari ini" ucap Akashi membungkuk hormat

[Name] hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapannya yang masih menyeruput tea kesukaannya itu.

"Akashi, [Name] adalah putriku satu-satunya. Aku berharap banyak padamu. Jaga putriku baik-baik. Kalau begitu aku harus bersiap-siap karena besok pagi aku harus pergi" ucap Otou-sama- _Yumeno_ \- berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Aku percayakan putriku padamu Akashi" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan dua orang didalam ruang makan itu.

"Jadi kau butler baruku? Semoga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik seperti Reito."

"Ha'i Ojou-sama.. Akan aku usahakan sebisaku. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

" Tidak ada.." lalu [Name] berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang diikuti Akashi dari belakang

"Menarik.." gumam Akashi sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

- _ **Keesokan Harinya**_ -

.

.

.

"Ojou-sama.. Bangunlah." Ucap Akashi sambil membuka gorden dikamar [Name].

"..."

"Ojou-sama nanti anda bisa telat"

"..."

 _SRINGG! JLEB!_

Akashi melempar gunting kesayangannya lalu menancap tepat di kepala tempat tidur.

Seketika [Name] langsung bangun lalu melihat kepala tempat tidur miliknya

"Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau merusak tempat tidurku!" bentak [Name]

"Ojou-sama harus bangun... Cepatlah mandi.."

Akashi berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil gunting miliknya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya.

"Ini handuk anda Ojou-sama."

"Nanti saja.. Aku masih ingin tidur."

"Sou? Apakah anda ingin saya membantu anda untuk memandikan anda?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai

"Tidak! Terimakasih! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

Lalu [Name] bangun dan menyambar handuk miliknya yang berada ditangan Akashi lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Dasar BakAshi Hentai!" teriak [Name].. dan membanting pintu kamar mandi

"Aku anggap itu pujian.. Ojou-sama" gumam Akashi lalu menyeringai

.

.

.

"Beritahu aku.. Jadwalku apa saja hari ini.." ucap [Name] sambil menyesap tea kesukaanya

" Jam 9 pagi sampai jam 1 siang nanti anda akan ada les musik. Dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 5 sore ada acara pesta dirumah teman anda. Dan jam 7 malam sampai jam 9 malam ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Yamata-san"

"Sou ka... Baiklah, ayo kita jalankan.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai.."

.

.

.

 **SKIIPPUU~**

.

.

.

"Astaga... Lelah sekali hari ini..." teriak [Name] saat memasuki kamar dan membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Ojou-sama... Ini teh pesanan anda".

"Masuklah.."

Akashi masuk kekamar masternya itu dan menaruh teh dimeja samping tempat tidurnya

"Arigatou Akashi"

"Doitashimaste, Ojou-sama"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Ojou-sama?"

"Tidak ada.. Kau boleh istirahat".

"Ojou-sama.."

"Ya? Ada apa Akashi?"

 _PATSSS_

 _Deg Deg_

Akashi menepuk kepala [Name] dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kerja yang bagus Ojou-sama.. Oyasumi... Matta ashita"

Lalu Akashi menarik tangannya dan keluar dari kamar masternya menuju kekamarnya.

'Ada apa ini... Kenapa jantungku berdebar.. Yah aku tau dia memang tampan walaupun menyebalkan.. Tapi, bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyukai siapapun' batin [Name].

'Lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada memikirkan hal itu'

Dan tidak lama kemudian [Name] terbuai ke alam mimpin Tapi, bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyukai siapapun' batin [Name].

'Lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada memikirkan hal itu'

Dan tidak lama kemudian [Name] terbuai ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

- _13 Agustus_ -

.

.

 _SRINGG! JLEB!_

"AKASHI! BISAKAH KAU MEMBANGUNKAN AKU INI DENGAN CARA YANG NORMAL, HAAHHH!

Teriak [Name] yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar gunting merah milik Akashi menancap di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ojou-sama.. Hari ini anda harus sekolah. Semua perlengkapa sudah aku siapkan, jadi Ojou bisa langsung memakainya".

"Tch... Keluar sana! Aku ingin mandi."

Lalu [Name] pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ojou-sama, sarapannya saya taruh di buffet. Sarapan pagi ini adalah sandwich dengan tea kesukaan Ojou-sama.."

"Iya.. Pokoknya kau harus siap-siap jika aku sudah keluar dari kamar".

"Ha'i.. Wakarimashita, Ojou-sama. Jangan terlalu lama, karena kelas akan dimulai 35 menit lagi" ucap Akashi lalu keluar dari kamar [Name].

.

.

.

.

 _15 menit kemudian_

.

.

"Kemana anak itu.. Kelas akan dimulai 20 menit lagi" gerutu Akashi sambil melirik jam tangannya

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP_

[Name] berlari menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai satu.

"Akashi.. Maaf menunggu lama-"

 _SRINGG!_

Benda tajam tersebut berhasil membuat [Name] terdiam kaku. Dia sangat syok.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja ingin mendekati Akashi, bukannya disambut dengan baik. Ini malah disambut dengan gunting kesayangannya yang berhasil melewati pipi sebelah kanan [Name].

Butler macam apa dia!? Seenaknya saja melempar benda tajam ke majikannya.

Jikalau pipi [Name] terluka, mungkin dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memarahinya dan langsung melapor ke Otou-sama-nya bahwa butler barunya itu telah melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku bilang jangan terlalu lama. Tapi kau melanggarnya, dan sekarang tersisa 20 menit untuk mencapai sekolahmu"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis didepannya itu. Akashi hanya menghela nafas karena ucapannya tida ditanggapi Ojou-samanya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi kesekolah dalam waktu 10 menit.."

Akashi menggendong [Name] ala bridal style dan memasukannya kedalam mobil.

"Saa... Ojou-sama, kuatkan sabuk pengamanmu, karena kita akan sampai dalam 10 menit".

"Kau gila? Jarak dari rumahku menuju sekolah saja harus memakan waktu 25 menit. Dan kau bilang 10 menit? Mustahil." ucap [Name] meremehkan kata-kata butlernya itu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mustahil, karena aku mutlak. Bersiaplah. Pegangan yang erat Ojou" ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"What?!-"

Tanpa perintah, Akashi langsung menancapkan gas dengan cepat. Dia mengendarai dengan tenang tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan di bangku penumpang tepatnya disebalah bangku supir, gadis bernama [Name] hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, mengucapkan sumpah serapah serta marah-marah.

"BAKASHI! PELANKAN LAJU MOBILNYA! INI TERLALU CEPAT!" teriaknya, dia benar-benar tidak tahan karena Akashi menyetir dengan cepat sehingga [Name] sampai pusing dan mual sendiri saking cepatnya .

.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat

Akashi melihat jam tangannya lagi. Tepat 10 menit.

"Saa, Ojou-sama, kita sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk kedalam.."

"B-b-b-baiklah.. A-aku akan pergi.. I-ittekimasu.."

"Ojou-sama.."

"Ya?" [Name] berbalik melihat Akashi dan...

 _CHUU~_

Akashi bibir [Name] sekilas. Dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah semerah rambut Akashi.

Lalu [Name] keluar dari mobil dan melihat mobilnya yang disetir oleh Akashi menjauh dari arena sekolahnya. Masih dengan memegang bibirnya.

'First Kiss.. Bibirku.. Dia mencium bibirku"

1 detik

5 detik

25detik

"BAKASHI!" teriak [Name] menggema diudara

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Sou ka.. Jadi itulah kenapa kau hari ini begitu suram sekali.." tanggap [Bestfriend].

"Mhhm.. Oiya.. Aku akan cuti satu bulan kedepan.. Karena Otou-sama memintaku untuk menggantikannya sementara di perusahaan."

"Heee?! Cuti sekolah?!" teriak [Bestfriend] memenuhi ruangan kelas dan cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hm.. Gomenne.. Tapi akan kuusahakan kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi kalau aku punya waktu luang. Besok akan dimulai. Lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari sensei dan kepala sekolah" sambil berbicara, [Name] berdiri dan membuang sampah miliknya.

"Hm... Wakatteru! Ganbarrimasu [Name]-chan!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu [Bedtfriend]-chan." Lalu mereka berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIPUUU~**

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah terlewati. Tugas [Name] dalam menjalani perusahaan milik ayahnya sudah selesai dan berjalan dengan lancar. [Name] dan Akashi juga semakin dekat. Sampai suatu ketika..

"Akashi-kun! Daisuki! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap seorang gadis kepada Akashi.

[Name] sangat syok. Ada seorang wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Akashi. Buliran air hangat sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sakit. Hatinya hancur saat ini.. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk berlari pulang meninggalkan taman.

Akashi menyadari keberadaan Ojou-sama-nya.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf, aku harus menolak karena aku sudah memiliki wanita yang aku cintai" ucap Akashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu dan mengejar Ojou-sama miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ojou-sama? Sedang melihat pemandangan yang indah?" Akashi memasuki kamar [Name] dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ya... Tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk" ucap [Name] datar.

"Maaf Ojou.." Akashi terkekeh lalu memeluk [Name] dari belakang.

"Akashi..."

"Aku tahu kau tadi melihatku di taman kan?" bisik Akashi

"..."

"Aku menerima cintanya lho"

Cukup... [Name] benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia benar-benar sangat kecewa. Namun apa daya. Dia tidak berhak untuk menyuruh Akashi putus dengan wanita itu.

"S-sou ka? O-omedetou..." ucap [Name] agak terbata karena menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar kalau dia sedang menangis.

Akashi terkekeh lalu membalikan tubuh [Name] untuk berhadapan. Akashi menatap wajah [Name] lalu mengangkat dagunya.

 _CHUU~_

Lagi-lagi Akashi mencium bibir mungil [Name]. Awalnya [Name] kaget dan ingin menolaknya. Tetapi Akashi jauh lebih kuat, akhirnya dia pasrah dan ikut menikmati ciuman itu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Akashi... Kenapa kau menciumku..? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?" ucap [Name] sambil menunduk.

Dia merasa tidak berani lagi untuk menatap matanya. Jika dia menatap matanya, yang ada dia malah semakin suka kepada Akashi.

"Kalau mau bicara, tataplah mata lawan bicaramu itu. Ojou-sama" Akashi memegang dagu gadis didepannya lalu mengangkatnya agar mata mereka bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku berbohong. Aku menolak pernyataan cinta gadis itu"

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang menerimanya?" [Name] masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku berbohong. Aku menolaknya karena aku sudah memiliki gadis pilihanku sendiri. Dan aku sangat mencintainya"

"Benarkah? Gadis itu pasti beruntung sekali. Siapa dia?"

"Dia itu cerewet. Kadang manja kadang bisa mandiri. Gadis itu sekarang ada didepanku yang statusnya adalah sebagai majikanku" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum

"A-akashi..." seketika [Name] langsung memeluk Akashi. Dia benar-benar senang saat Akashi bilang bahwa gadis itu adalah dirinya. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Jadi.. Jangan menangis lagi ya" tangan Akashi membelai rambut [Name]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan Harinya_

"Ojou-sama.. Bangunlah.. Sudah pagi. Anda harus sekolah.." bisik Akashi

"Nanti dulu. 5 menit lagi.."

"He? Tidak menurut? Baiklah." Akashi menyeringai.

"Iya! Aku bangun puas?!" [Name] langsung duduk dan mengucek matanya"

"Anak pintar.. Ini hadiahnya"

 _CHUUU~_

Ciuman maut Akashi Seijuurou dipagi hari mampu membuat wajah [Name] merah padam. Ciuman tepat dibibir, walau sekilas. Akashi mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis didepannya itu.

"Lekas mandi. Aku akan menunggumu. Kalau lama. Siap-siap nanti malam akan aku rape dirimu" Akashi menyeringai saat mendapati wajah majikannya semakin memerah.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin merape-mu malam ini" ucap Akashi sambil keluar dari kamar [Name].

"BAKASHI HENTAIIIII!" teriakan [Name] menggema dipagi hari yang indah nan cerah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **Yo~ Minna-san~**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan saya~ Ini chap 2 sudah keluar desu~**

 **Yak~ Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah alurnya kecepetan?**

 **Maaf kalo typonya banyak. Maklumi lah :3**

 **Untuk Chapter ini ada ide.. Tapi idenya terhapus karena adik spupu mainin laptopku terus :"**

 **Jadi inspirasinya separo ada yang ilang. Gomenne kalau rada gak nyambung ya (T_T)**

 **Hontou ni Gomennasai *bows***

 **Oh iya.. Kemungkinan besar untuk chapter selanjutnya aku akan lama updatenya –** _ **gatausampekapan**_ **-**

 **Tapi untuk para readers yang masih setia baca ataupun menunggu update ffku ini, aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih banyak kepada kalian *terharu***

 **Sepertinya sampai sini dulu ngebacotnya..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **Selanjutnya**

 **Midorima.S x OjouReaders!**

 **Pertanda**

 **Hanazawa** **Arisachan**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BUTLER**

 **By: Hanazawa Arisachan**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

 **Midorima.S x OjouReaders!**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran,Tidak sesuai EYD, Rate bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita/?,**

 _ **Ingat! Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **[ Midorima.S x OjouReaders! ]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ojou-sama.. Tunggu sebentar..."

Pria berbadan besar dengan surai berwarna hijau keluar dari mobilnya menuju sebuah toko antik.

"Ngapain sih dia.. Mengulur waktu saja. Hari ini aku ada rapat jam delapan dan sekarang sudah setengah delapan."

Ucap seorang gadis bersurai [HairColor]. Dia mendengus melihat kelakuan butlernya yang suka mengulur waktu hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Ojou-sama.. Ambil ini."

Sang butlermemberi boneka beruang berukuran sedang kepada seorang gadis yang dipanggil _ojou-sama_ olehnya tadi.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

[Name] memegang boneka beruang tersebut.

"Itu adalah lucky item anda saat ini. Menurut Oha Asa [ZodiacSign] berada di peringkat ketiga. Jadi.."

Sang butler belum selesai berbicara langsung diputuskan oleh [Name].

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu lagi. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Cepatlah, aku ada rapat dikantor Otou-san. Ini jam setengah delapan sedangkan rapat dimulai jam delapan. Kita akan terlambat. Jalankan mobilnya sekarang!" perintah [Name]. "Baik Ojou-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] mulai mengemas kertas-kertas diatas meja lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Sampai bertemu lagi di rapat selanjutnya."

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan rapat. Lalu [Name] tersenyum dan pergi keluar menuju ruang kerja sementaranya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki dari sepatu pantofel milik gadis bersurai _brownette_ memenuhi koridor menuju ruangan kerjanya.

BRAKK

"Ojou-sama.. Bagaimana rapatnya? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?"

Laki-laki berkacamata menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup oleh seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai majikannya itu.

"Yahh... Berjalan dengan lancar, tadi hampir saja aku terlambat.."

[Name] mendudukan pantatnya dipermukaan empuk bangku milik Otou-sannya itu lalu menikmati teh yang sudah disediakan oleh butlernya tadi.

"Midorima... Otou-san akan kembali kapan?"

"Tuan besar akan pulang lusa. Jadi Ojou-sama bisa menjalani hari-hari kuliah ojou lagi saat lusa'nanodayo."

"Akhirnya aku bisa kuliah lagi.."

Tanpa [Name] sadari pria berambut hijau itu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Name] PoV**

"Akhirnya aku bisa kuliah juga"

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan keluar kelas.. Sungguh melelahkan duduk selama 6 jam. Tunggu.. sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu. Hijau? Mungkin aku salah lihat.. Bisa saja itu pohon.. Tidak mungkin kan Midorima berada disini. Kan dia butler. Pffftt.. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu... Sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang.

GREP

Eh? Siapa yang memegang tanganku? Lalu aku berbalik dan mendapatkan seseorang dengan surai hijau sehijau rerumputan dan pepohonan(?) memakai kacamata.

"Midorima? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada dirumah?"

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Midorima, dan samar-samar ku lihat pipinya sedikit merona..

Tunggu. Merona? Langka sekali bisa melihat Midorima merona.

"Aku disini juga kuliah'nodayo. Tuan besar menyuruhku untuk kuliah satu universitas sama denganmu tetapi dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Jangan salah paham. Bukan aku mau tapi tuan yang besar yang memaksa, jadi aku tidak bisa melawan keinginannya'nanodayo"

Dia menyesuaikan kacamatanya yang menurutku tidak melorot itu. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Terserah... yang penting kita harus segera pulang dan bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah ini" ucapku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

~oooooo~

"Midorima... Apa kau mengerti tentang ini?"

Aku bertanya pada Midorima. Dan yang benar saja, dia menjawabnya dengan mudah. Aku kagum padanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa hebat dibidang sains. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak lama. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia menyukaiku. Aku sangat sedih. Tapi aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut... Jadwal kuliahku semakin lama semakin padat. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa agak jauh dari Midorima sekarang. Padahal dia itu kan butlerku seenaknya saja meninggalkanku tanpa izin dari siapapun.. Aku menghela nafas berat. Hampir seluruh tempat di universitas sudah aku cari, tapi dia belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tch.. Menyebalkan! Sebaiknya aku ke taman belakang universitas, siapa tau ada disana. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi ketaman belakang. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Dia ada disana.

"Midorima-"

Baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya, sudah datang perempuan yang tidak aku kenal. Siapa dia..

 **Normal PoV**

[Name] mengumpat dibalik pohon dekat dua sejoli sedang bertemu itu.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan. Setidaknya aku menguping sedikit tidak apa.'

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku'nodayo?" tanya Midorima dingin kepada gadis didepannya itu

"Etto.. Apa Midorima-kun menyukai [Name]-san?" tanya [Random Girl].

Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Midorima membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Tidak"

JLEB!

'E-eh..? M-midorima-kun... tidak menyukaiku? S-sudah kuduga.. Midorima-kun tidak akan menyukaiku. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan dadaku.'

Lalu [Name] meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat penuh kepahitan dan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

'Aku berpikir apasih... Sudah seharusnya kan seorang butler tidak mempunyai perasaan kepada majikannya.'

Dan disinilah [Name] berada saat ini. Tempat dimana menjadi taman hiburan untuk siapapun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih sementara [Name] lebih memilih menaiki Bianglala di taman hiburan tersebut.

"Anginnya sejuk sekali. Pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan saat sore menjelang malam" gumam [Name].

Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang [Name] berada di puncak paling atas dari Bianglala itu. Dia bisa melihat seluruh kota dari Bianglala itu.

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel [Name] bergetar. "Sms? Siapa yang meng-sms ku?". Lalu [Name]membuka sms tersebut.

 _To: Ojou-sama_

 _From: 081xxxxx_

 _Subject: Khawatir_

' _Ojou-sama... Anda dimana? Apa anda baik-baik saja? Saya khawatir dengan anda. Bukan berarti aku peduli, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai butler'nodayo.'_

"Tch... Apa yang megane itu pikirkan sih." [Name] mengabaikan sms itu dan kembali menikmati pemandangan malam hari.

.

"Midorima-san.. Dimana [Name]-sama? Kenapa dia belum pulang? Padahal ini sudah larut dan Ojou-sama belum kembali." Tanya Shurei. Maid terdekat [Name] setelah Midorima dengan panik.

Pasalnya [Name] belum kembali semenjak pagi. Semua maid sedang berkumpul diruang tamu. Mereka takut tuan besar akan marah karena anak semata wayangnya belum juga pulang kerumah.

"Ochitsuke Shurei. Aku akan segera mencarinya-"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Semua mata tertuju ke asal suara langkah kaki tersebut. Seketika mereka membeku. Melihat keadaan nona muda pulang dengan keadaan lesu seperti kekurangan vitamin dan energi.

"O-ojou-sama.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Midorima mendekati [Name]. Dia benar-benar panik saat melihat majikannya pulang dengan keadaan kacau.

"Daijoubu... Aku hanya ingin istirahat"

Semua maid hanya terdiam saat [Name] berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan [Name] dan Midorima tidak berhubungan kontak satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka bertemu tapi salah satu dari mereka enggan membuka pembicaraan. Sampai suatu saat..

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Jelaskan."

[Name] melipat kedua tangannya. Menunggu penjelasan dari sang empu yang membawa dia menaiki bianglala. Pasalnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria didepannya saat ini. Untuk apa dia membawa [Name] ke taman bermain hanya untuk menaiki bianglala?

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Midorima hanya menghela nafas, lalu memulai pembicaraanya.

"Kenapa ojou-sama menjadi menjauhiku'nanodayo?"

"..."

"Ojou-sama... Siapa orang yang ojou cintai sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku akan memberitahunya sekarang. Aku tahu aku terlalu pengecut'nodayo. Setiap manusia pasti mempunya rasa cinta atau rasa suka kepada seseorang. Walaupun mungkin aku sudah telat atau belum, aku hanya ingin Ojou mengetahuinya. Bahwa aku... Mencintai ojou-sama.."

BLUSH!

Muka Midorima kini mulai merah padam. Dia melihat kearah a=lain untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Sedangkan [Name]? Dia hanya membeku mendengar pernyataan Midorima. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk mata [Name] dan membasahi pipi putihnya itu.

GREP

"S-sou ka... Aku mengerti."

[Name] melepas pelukan. Dan menghapus jejak air matanya dan mulai tersenyum.

"Aishiteru Shintarou."

"Aishiteru yo, [Name]."

Midorima tersenyum tipis dan mencium [Name] dengan tiba-tiba.

[Name] sempat membatu tetapi dia tetap merespon ciuman Midorima. Ciuman yang cukup panjang.

Midorima pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan mengecup puncak kepala [Name] lalu memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

.

.

.

[Name] duduk dibangku sambil memakan eskrim rasa [Favorite Flavour]. Midorima? Dia hanya disebelah [Name] sambil memegang kaleng sup kacang merah favoritenya.

"Ne-ne! Okaachan,, okaachan!" teriak anak kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Midorima dan [Name] duduki sambil menarik-narik baju wanita paruh baya itu.

"Nani Seita-kun?" wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil 'okaachan' oleh anak kecil itu menengok dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Bukankah itu onii-chan dan onee-chan yang tadi kita lihat sedang berciuman saat berada di bianglala?!" tunjuk anak kecil itu ke arah [Name] dan Midorima.

Midorima dan [Name] membeku seketika saat anak kecil berteriak dan berbicara seperti itu. Apalagi ini di tempat umum. Mereka berdua hanya menunduk menahan malu.

"Shhh... Seita-kun.. Tidak baik berbicara sembarangan.. Sebaiknya kita pergi naik wahana yang lainnya yuk?" tawar okaasannya sambil,memegang tangan mungil itu. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang anak, akhirnya okaasannya bisa mengajak anaknya itu pergi ketempat lain.

"S-shintarou... Ini gara-gara kau.."

"Maaf Ojou-sama.. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata ada orang yang melihat kita sedang melakukan itu'nodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa"

"Tch... Terserah kau saja Shintarou.."

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **Yo~ Minna-san~**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan saya~ Ini chap 3 sudah keluar~**

 **Yak~ Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau si TsundereMegane ini OOC T^T**

 **Hontou ni Gomennasai *bows***

 **Etto... Untuk chapter depan sedang masa proses.. Hmm..**

 **Maafkan author ya.. Sibuk sama urusan duta. Apalagi udah masuk sekolah, belajarnya juga udah normal.. Yah, berhubungan author adalah pendatang baru(amatiran). Jadi yah... begitulah. Jadwal masih berantakan, jadi belum bisa bagi-bagi waktu :'v**

 **Ano satu lagi.. Saya ucapkan..**

 **Arigatou minnatachi yang sudah setia pada baca/nunggu cerita aneh, gaje nan absurd ku ini/?**

 **Anyways.. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **Chapter Selanjutnya**

 **Kise.R x OjouReaders!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk RnR**

 **Pertanda**

 **Hanazawa Arisachan**


	4. Chapter 4

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai 3 di universitas Tokyo.

"[Name]cchi! Chotto matte!"

Pria bersurai kuning dan dengan mata dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya itu berlari mendekati gadis berambut [HairColour]. Yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik.

"Kise-kun? Doushite?" gadis yang dipanggil [Name] bertanya kepada pria yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari dia ketika pria tersebut berhenti berlari dan mulai mengatur nafas.

"Hisashiburi-ssu~ Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kise lalu memeluk [Name] dengan erat. "W-woii! J-jangan erat-erat... Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Kise terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Neh, [Name]cchi bagaimana studimu di luar negeri? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Padahal baru 2 bulan yang lalu aku pergi, dan kau sudah merindukanku? Yah, berjalan dengan lancar. Neh, Kise-kun.. Kau tau? Nanti dirumahku ada butler baru. Dan Okaa-sanku bilang butlernya tampan. Ahhh... Aku tidak sabar..!"

"Benarkah? Nanti kenalkan padaku ya" Kise terkekeh. "Baiklah! Saa, sampai jumpa nanti ya! Jaa Kise-kun!" [Name] berlari meninggalkan Kise sambil melambaikan tangan dan Kise membalas lambaian tangannya. Dia tersenyum lalu melihat kelangit. "Kita lihat nanti ya [Name]cchi. Aku juga tidak sabar." Lalu ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MY BUTLER**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**_

 _ **Kise.R x OjouReaders!**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Rate bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita/?, serta merta tidak sesuai dengan EYD**_

 _ **Ingat! Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **[ Kise.R x OjouReaders! ]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"[Name]! My dear! Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi butler barumu akan datang!" panggil wanita paruh baya didepan pintu kamar pintu anak semata wayangnya.

"Ha'i! Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

CEKLEK

"Okaa-san... Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku memakai pita yang dibelikan Otou-san saat itu lho.." ucap [Name] dengan antusias. "Kamu sangat cantik, sayang. Kalau begitu ayo kita harus turun kebawah. Mungkin butlermu sudah datang" wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Okaa-san oleh [Name] berjalan mendahului putrinya untuk turun kebawah menuju ruang keluarga.

.

"Jadi namamu Kise Ryouta? Apa kamu siap untuk menjadi butler putriku? Kuharap kamu bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga putri semata wayangku. Aku percayakan putriku padamu, nak"

"Ha'i. Wakarimashita tuan besar. Aku akan menjalankan perintahmu untuk menjaga putrimu. Aku akan melindungi dia dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku" pria blonde bertubuh tegap itu berbicara tegas untuk bisa meyakinkan tuan besarnya itu lalu tersenyum. Pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai pemilik Yukina corp sekaligus kepala keluarga dan Otou-san dari [Name].

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Otou-san! Aitakatta ne~!" gadis berambut [Hair Colour] berlari memasuki ruang keluarga lalu memeluk Otou-sannya dari belakang . Pria paruh baya itu lalu membalas pelukan putrinya itu dengan sayang. "Neh, Otou-san tau? Aku memakai pita yang waktu itu Otou-san belikan di Kyoto. Pitanya lucu dan aku suka. Okaa-san bilang aku sangat cantik memakainya." Ujar [Name] dengan antusias. Otou-sannya hanya terkekeh lalu menepuk puncak kepala putrinya itu "Kamu memang cantik. Otou-san bersyukur mempunyai anak gadis yang sangat cantik mirip bidadari seperti kamu". "Hontou ka?!" Tanyanya dengan antusias. Lalu dibalas anggukan dari Otou-sannya. Kedua ayah-anak itu berbicara keasyikan sampai lupa kalau ada pria blonde yang melihat mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ekhemm..." mendengar deheman dari seseorang wanita paruh baya yang meredakan keasyikan kedua ayah-anak itu. "Ah.. Iya maaf. Baiklah, [Name] perkenalkan, Kise Ryouta. Dia akan menjadi butlermu mulai hari ini." [Name] hanya terpaku melihat siapa yang akan menjadi butlernya mulai hari ini. Kise hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi butlerku?" tanya [Name] dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dia bingung kenapa Kise tidak memberitahu kalau dirinya itu akan menjadi butlernya [Name]

"Aaa,, aku hanya ingin mengenal [Name]cchi lebih dekat lagi" ucap si kinpatsu sambil tersenyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Terserah kau sajalah.." [Name] memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

DRRRT DRRRT

 _To: [Name]_

 _From: Satsu-chan_

 _Subject: Darurat!_

' _[Name]-chan! Cepat datanglah kerumah Akashi-kun. Ada berita penting yang harus dibicarakan, dan Akashi-kun memintaku untuk segera memberitahumu.'_

'Are? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak seperti biasanya'

"Neh, [Name]cchi. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mendapatkan informasi?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise tidak di gubris oleh [Name], lalu [Name] langsung membalas pesan Momoi

 _To: Satsu-chan_

 _From: [Name]_

 _Subject: ..._

' _Baiklah, aku akan kesana tunggulah.'_

CLICK!

"Oi! Kinpatsu ayo kita kerumah Akashi" [Name] segera pergi ke garasi setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di buffet.

.

~Akashi's Home~

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya, sebelum itu.." Akashi menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda "Ryouta, keluarlah dari ruangan ini dahulu" awalnya Kise ingin protes, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan. Karena dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya akibat pemberian detahglare dari sang pangeran titisan iblis dari neraka. _/dilemparfansakashi/_

"Mari kita lanjutkan. Jadi begini [Name], Ryouta menyukaimu. Aku tahu itu tapi berhubung sebentar lagi Ryouta akan ulang tahun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk-" . "Membully Kise!" belum selesai pria berambut crimson itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, si pria dakian yang memiliki wajah bak om-om mesum itu memotong pembicaraanya. Alhasil sekarang pria dakian itu berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan gunting tertancap di kepalanya.

"Ide Aomine-kun boleh kita coba, sebaiknya kita diskusikan sekarang saja desu" ucap si hantu kawaii/?

.

Dan disinilah sekarang [Name] bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan jangan lupa, Momoi ikut serta dalam hal ini. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah [Name]. Mengingat ini adalah ide menginap di rumah [Name] yang dilontarkan dari mulut titan ungu pemakan segalanya/? Saat 2 hari yang lalu.

"[Name]cchi! Ayo kita tidur bersama-ssu!"

"Kise teme! [Name] sekamar dengan Satsuki" ucap pria berkulit hitam keling yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aomine! _*sfx: tepuk tangan :'v*_

"Ryouta, kau satu kamar dengan Daiki. [Name] dengan Satsuki. Atsushi dengan Kuroko. Shintarou denganku" titah Akashi, yang lainnya hanya menurut tanpa membantah perkataan sang emperor karena dia ' _mutlak_ '.

.

.

.

"Neh, Satsu-chan.. Aku ragu untuk menjalankan hal ini..."

"Daijoubu [Name]-chan. Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan sekarang mungkin saatnya. Ingat lho, kalau melihat Ki-chan jangan lupa, buat dia cemburu apapun hal itu terjadi." [Name] tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dia keluar dari kamar.

.

"Mouh~ seharusnya aku bisa bersama dengan [Name]cchi" Kise berhenti berjalan saat melihat [Name] dipeluk Aomine dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Akashi datang langsung menarik tangan [Name] dan mencium pipinya. Melihat [Name] memerah wajahnya akibat ulah mereka berdua membuat rasa sesak di dadanya. [Name] yang menyadari kehadiran Kise hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Dan kejadian itu terus berlanjut. Sampai 5 hari sebelum ulang tahun si kuning ngambang dika- eh maksudnya si kuning berisik. Semua sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga kediaman [Name]. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Aomine bermain playstation milik [Name], Midorima sedang bermain shogi bersama Akashi, Murasakibara sedang makan keripik kentang, Kuroko minum vanilla shake sambil melihat Aomine bermain. Tidak dengan kedua gadis berambut pinky dengan [HairColour] sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Handycam milik [Name].

"Momoi-san, [Name]-san. Apa yang sedang kalian lihat desu?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya-sedatar triplek.

"Aa,,, Kochi-kochi~" lalu semuanya berkumpul dan melihat video yang berada di Handycam milik [Name].

Di rekaman tersebut terlihat Kise beberapa hari yang lalu terjatuh diselokan, lalu lari terbirit-birit karena Aomine memberikannya cacing. Lalu saat bermain Truth or Dare, Kise disuruh bermain Chubby bunny challenge dan Ice bucket challenge. Lalu saat Kise tertidur wajahnya dicoret-coret pakai spidol, lipstick dll. Dan _pembully-an_ terhadap Kise pun terus berlanjut dan terekam di benda itu. Semuanya pada tertawa terbahak-bahak _-kecuali Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara-_. Kuroko ingin tertawa tetapi ia tahan karena ingat, jaga image.

"Minnacchi~ Apa kalian ingat, 5 hari lagi adalah hari apa?" hening seketika saat si _kinpatsu_ datang berteriak menanyakan hari itu. [Name] memberikan Handycam itu ke Momoi lalu berdiri sambil menarik tangan Kise untuk segera menjauh dari ruangan itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Kise, aku memberikanmu tugas untuk menjadi pelayan selama 4 hari kedepan melayani kita semua"

"Tapi,, Ojou-sama... Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Percayalah, mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau bekerja menjadi butlerku disini. Jika ditanya, aku akan bilang kalau aku membuat perjanjian saat sedang bermain game di playstation"

"Wakarimashita, Ojou-sama, aku akan segera kembali" Kise membungkukan badan lalu berjalan meninggalkan [Name], dan [Name] kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

.

.

 _ **H-1 sebelum hari ulang tahunnya Kise.**_

.

"Oi, Kise _teme_! Mana makanananku? Aku lapar!"

"Kisechin, aku sudah lapar. Cepatlah"

"Ryouta, jangan sampai gosong, rasanya harus pas. Kalau tidak kau harus membuatnya dari awal"

"Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun, mohon bersabar desu. Kasihan Kise-kun"

"Kau tidak seharusnya membela si kuning bersisik itu Kuroko"

"Tch, Tsunderima, kau berbicara saja masih salah"

"Yang benar itu berisik bukan bersisik. Midochin baka"

"Urusai'nodayo"

"Bersabarlah Kise-kun"

"Seharusnya aku membantu Ki-chan"

GLEK!

"A-aaahh... S-Satsuki.. itu tidak perlu, sebaiknya kita menikmati makanan buatan Kise."

"Are? Nande? Kenapa aku tidak boleh membantu Ki-chan memasak?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu, lagipula terimakasih sudah menawarkan untuk membantuku Momocchi. Tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri-ssu"

Kise menaruh masakan buatannya ke meja makan, lalu menaruh celemeknya dan mulai mencari [Name] untuk ikut bergabung makan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ojou-sama, makanannya sudah siap"

"Baiklah, segera kesana"

Lalu, [Name] segera ikut bergabung ke meja makan bersama yang lainnya diikuti Kise.

"Oi! Kise. Setelah makan, kita akan pulang"

"Ryouta, jangan lupa , besok kau harus datang pukul 1 siang tepat waktu di rumahku. Aku tidak menerima alasan kau telat kerumahku. Jika telat, bersiaplah untuk menerima hadiah ciuman dari gunting-gunting tersayangku" Kise menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk cepat sebagai respon, karena dia masih sayang sama nyawanya. Dan acara makan bersama pun dimulai. Hening. Itulah yang mendeskripsikan tentang ruang makan itu, tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya suara deru sendok dan garpu yang bergesekan dengan piring makan.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

"Ojou-sama... Bangunlah-ssu... Hari ini anda harus kerumah Akashicchi jam 12 _–ssu_ " ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Kise membangunkan [Name] yang tak kunjung bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Urusai, kinpatsu! Aku masih mengantuk. Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 11. Dan juga aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk anda-ssu"

"NANII?! JAM 11?! AKU BISA TELAT KE RUMAH AKASHI!" dengan secepat kilat [Name] langsung bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Apa jangan-jangan..." seketika Kise keluar dari kamar [Name] dan pergi.

.

 _ **1 p.m at Akashi's House**_

TING TONG

'Lebih baik aku masuk saja-ssu'

CEKLEK

"Are? Kenapa rumah Akashicchi gelap? Apa dia lupa membayar listrik dirumahnya" **[A/N: nih blonde atu minta di rajam sama guntingnya ayang beb gue ya? /dilemparfansakashi/]**

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan. [Name] dan yang lainnya berdiri 1 meter didepan Kise dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kise. Lalu Kise berjalan mendekati [Name] yang memegang cake khusus untuk Kise.

"Kise-kun... Otanjoubi Omedetou... Semoga permintaanmu terkabulkan di umurmu saat ini" ucap [Name] sambil tersenyum

"Oi! Kise... Cepatlah membuat permintaan" Kasamatsu mengomel dibelakang Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum lalu membuat permintaan, setelah selesai dia meniup lilinnya.

"Kise-chin... Aku mau makan cakemu... Sepertinya enak"

"Tenang saja Atsushi... Aku sudah memisahkan cake untukmu.."

"Yosh! Kise! Rasakan ini!" Aomine tiba-tiba mendorong muka Kise ke cake yang dipegang [Name]. Alhasil, muka Kise kini dipenuhi dengan cake itu.

"Hahahahaha! Kise, mukamu mirip pocong/?" Aomine terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kise. [Name] hanya terkekeh.

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu! Kurokocchi!" Kise berlari menuju Kuroko dan memeluknya.

"Maaf Kise-kun" Kuroko memegang tubuh Kise. Kise bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Kuroko, kenapa dia meminta maaf. Tidak lama kemudian Midorima, Akashi, Kasamatsu dan Moriyama berdiri di depan Kise dengan aura yang sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan/?. Kalau ditanya Kuroko berada dimana. Di saat Kise kebingungan tadi, Kuroko memegang tubuh Kise dari belakang. Secara tak langsung berarti tadi Kise bukan memeluk Kuroko, melainkan memeluk guling/?. Dan saat Kise menyadari Kuroko tidak ada dipelukannya, yang terjadi adalah...

"Rasakan ini Kise/Ryouta!" teriak Midorima, Akashi, Kasamatsu dan Moriyama lalu meluncurkan serangan mereka yaitu melempar cake ke seluruh tubuh Kise. Dan sekarang seluruh tubuh Kise benar-benar seperti manusia kue/?.

"Hidoi-ssu" Kise mengeluarkan air mata buayanya sambil pundung dipojokan. Dan acara bully membully Kise terus berlanjut hingga sore.

.

.

.

Semua kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. [Name] setelah pulang dari rumah Akashi langsung pergi ke kursi ayunan di taman belakang rumahnya. [Name] menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat langit sore yang menjelang malam. 'kapan dia akan menyatakannya' batin [Name].

"Ah, Ojou-sama.. ini teh untuk anda.." Kise menaruh cangkir berisi teh di meja tepat disamping kursi ayunan. **[ A/N: tau kan kursi ayunan yang author maksud? Kalo ga tau pura-pura tau aja dah, biar cepet. Kalo masih penasaran cari di google :v ]**

"Ah, Kise.. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Ojou saja" Kise duduk disebelah [Name]

"Neh, Ojou. Sepertinya aku akan mengatakannya"

"Mau mengatakan apa? Apa ada soal yang tidak kau bisa saat kuliah? Aku bisa membantumu"

"Bukan, maksudku.. Aku menyukai ojou-sama sejak di Teikou dulu-ssu" [Name] sangat terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pernyataan cinta dari butler untuk tuannya. Hei, yang benar saja. Kise menyatakannya secara blak-blak-an. Wajar saja [Name] sangat terkejut.

"Aku tau, aku tidak bisa memberikan ojou apa-apa"

GREP

"Ojou-sama.." Kise terkejut saat [Name] tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau salah... Aku sudah menunggu kata-kata itu sudah lama sebenarnya.. Aku juga menyukai Kise-kun sejak lama... Dan maaf saat itu... Aku sudah membuatmu cemburu. Karena itu bagian rencana dari yang lainnya untuk mengerjaimu sebelum kau ulang tahun." [Name] mengeratkan pelukannya dan berusaha untuk menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Sou ka... Jadi [Name]cchi ikut partisipasi yang dibuat oleh mereka... Kalau begitu, siap-siap untuk hukuman-ssu. Selagi tuan besar dan nyonya besar tidak ada dirumah sampai lusa." Kise berdiri dan mulai menggendong [Name] ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

"Heee?! Kise-un! Turunkan aku! Ini perintah! Aku ini nona muda!" [Name] meronta-ronta digendongan Kise.

"Tidak bisa-ssu" Kise masuk ke kamar [Name] bersama [Name] yang berada digendongannya dan pintu mulai ditutup lalu di kunci. Setelah dikunci [Name] dilempar oleh Kise ke tempat tidur dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sisanya anda bayangkan saja :v

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis bernama [Name] bangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kise-kun... B-badan-ku sakit sekali..."

"Apa Ojou-sama ingin lagi?"

"Tidak perlu... Punggungku cukup sakit saat memakai alat seperti korset hanya untuk memakai gaun seperti gaun di pesta kerajaan itu?! Tidak. Tidak. Terima kasih... Semalam aku sudah mencoba 5, dan itu cukup membuat punggungku sangat tertekan/?" tolak [Name] dengan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya. Kise hanya tersenyum menanggapi ojou-samanya itu yang kini sudah menyandang sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

 **Yo~ Minna-san~**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan saya~**

 **Chap 4 sudah keluar~**

 **Yak~ Bagaimana ceritanya?**

 **Maaf ya kalau tidak begitu menarik T^T**

 **Hontou ni Gomennasai *bows***

 **Etto... Untuk chapter depan kemungkinan updatenya akan lamaaa... Karena lagi belum ada ide+belum ada waktu buat ngetik karena sibuk dengan sekolah karena ya taulah, aku masuk sekolah swasta. Jadi hari sabtu juga masuk apalagi pulang selalu sore. Belum peernya yang banyak banget :'v /poorauthor/. Terus juga karena disekolah UTS udah gak diadain lagi, sebagai ganti UTS itu, setiap hari Ulangan Harian terus :'( /kenapajadicurhatoi!/ *dibuang readers***

 **Dan juga, saya ucapkan..**

 **Terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers-tachi yang bersedia menunggu fanfic ini. Dan juga maaf ya kalau Kise –nya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan :'v**

 **Dan juga kalau ada yang kepo dengan tentang author, kalian bisa nge-inbox aku kok, aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian :v /plakXD/**

 **.**

 **Anyways.. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **.**

 **Chapter Selanjutnya**

 **Aomine.D x OjouReaders!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk RnR**

 **Pertanda**

 **Hanazawa Arisachan**


	5. Chapter 5

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Oi, pendek! Cepatlah! Nanti kita akan di hukum oleh tua bangka itu!" teriak pria berkulit tan kepada seseorang.

"Urusai na! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Siapa suruh kau susah sekali di bangunin" omel seorang gadis bersurai [HairColour] kepada pria itu yang jaraknya tidak jauh darinya.

GREP!

"Kau terlalu cerewet... Percepat langkahmu, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"

GREEEKK [ **A/N: sfx pagar ditutup/? :'v ]**

"Chotto! Jangan ditutup dulu pagarnya!" teriak gadis itu.

BRUK!

"Ittai..."

"Baka! Cepatlah menghindar dari tubuhku! Jangan tiduran, kau kira aku ini kasur?!" teriak pria itu kepada gadis yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Urusai Aho! Aku juga tau! Hmph!" gadis itu berdiri dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan hati yang sangat dongkol menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY BUTLER**

 **By: Hanazawa Arisachan**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

 **Aomine.D x OjouReaders!**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Rate bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita/?,**

 **Ingat! Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" ucap sensei yang baru masuk menyapa anak muridnya itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" balas murid-muridnya dengan serempak.

"Tch... Hampir saja telat" decak seorang gadis bersurai [HairColour].

"Baiklah persiapkan peralatan tulis kalian. Kita mulai test hari ini" sang guru memberi perintah dan mulai membagikan kertas test - _yang lebih tepatnya-_ ulangan.

'SHIMATTA! Aku melupakan hal itu' batin pria dengan keringat yang bercucuran dikulit dakiannya. Setelah selesai membagikan kertas ulangannya dan sang guru memberi titah untuk mengerjakannya. Semua siswa yang duduk di kelas 2-D mengerjakan ulangan dengan khidmat. Tapi tidak dengan Aomine, sedari tadi dia hanya merutuki dirinya dan mengabaikan kertas ulangan itu.

~ 50 Menit Kemudian ~

"Baiklah, waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit lagi. Periksa kembali jawaban kalian, jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan"  
'Arrghhh! Kenapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil?! Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan bagian ini, ini sangat susah-'. Disaat pemuda dakian sedang menggerutu, tiba-tiba-

KRING! KRING!

"Arrrghh! Aku belum menyelesaikan hal tidak berguna seperti ini! Ini membuat otakku semakin bebel, dan tidak berguna!" [ _AN: Tumben ngaku dirinya tidak berguna :v /digorokfansdaiki/_ ] dan pada akhirnya, dia memberikan lembar jawaban itu dengan setengah hati sambil mencak-mencak/?

 **[NAME] PoV**

"[NAME]-chan!" aku mendengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Dan aku yakin itu adalah gadis pinky yang selalu ceria

"Eh? Nani Satsu-chan? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Atau Daiki membuat keributan atau-". "Bukan! Aku, hanya ingin berbicara padamu. Ne, [RandomGirl] apa aku boleh meminjam [Name]-chan?"

"Ah, boleh-boleh~ bawa saja. Tidak perlu dibalikin juga gakpapa kok. Mau di gantung di pohon beringin juga gak masalah." jawab [RandomGirl] sambil memberi isyarat ditangan- _yang lebih tepatnya kaya ngusir kucing_ \- kepadaku untuk mengikuti si gadis pinky.

"Ara~ arigatou [RandomGirl]-chan~ Aku pergi dulu ya~ Jaa~" ucap Momoi Satsuki sambil menarik kerah baju belakang milikku.

"[RandomGirl] Teme! Awas kau ya!" amukku yang ditarik oleh Momoi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" Tanya Momoi kepadaku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Setelah kerah belakangku ditarik olehnya dari kantin sampai ke taman belakang sekolah hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini kepadaku. Dia tidak tau atas perbuatannya kah? Itu membuatku sulit bernafas karna dia menarik kerah bajuku dengan kuat. Aku heran, kenapa gadis pinky yang elegan, cantik dan baik di sampingku ini mempunyai kekuatan monster(?).

"Kemajuan ya? Kurasa tidak ada karna dia masih sama saja… kurasa itu adalah ide buruk untuk menjadikan dia butler dirumah ku untuk menggantikan . Mengingat dia tidak pernah tepat waktu dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.. yang ada dia malah menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk bersantai dikamar. Kapan otou-sama dan okaa-sama pulang. Aku merindukan mereka…"

.

 **Normal PoV**

.

"[Name]-chan, jangan sedih.. kan masih ada aku.. ahh, bagaimana kalo kita mengadakan sparing dengan sekolahnya Ki-chan?"

"Ryouta? Hmm,, aku baru ingat.. kalau [BestFriendName] fansnya dia. Dia bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu sama Ryouta, aku harus meminta tanda tangan, voice note, foto, dan video ucapan untuknya. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia begitu menyukai si kuning ngam- maksudku childish itu" ucap [Name] sambil memijat keningnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan meminta Ki-chan mengkosongkan jadwal photses dia selama 3 hari" Momoi mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuat e-mail untuk Kise.

"Saa~ Satsu-chan… ayo kita ke kantin lagi, aku lapar" [Name] berdiri lalu menarik tangan Momoi sambil meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan kau? Senyum-senyum tidak jelas, nanti ada yang menganggapmu tidak waras baru tau" Aomine merasa rishi melihat [Name] yang sedang tersenyum tanpa adanya hal yang jelas. Masalahnya, dirinya dengan [Name] dilihat oleh orang-orang sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Urusai, aku ini Ojou-sama. Kau yang sebagai butler sangat tidak sopan berbicara kepadaku seperti itu"

"Statusku sebagai butler hanyalah dirumahmu bukan diluar rumah. Jadi itu tidak masalah kalau aku berbicara seperti itu kepadamu" ucap Aomine dengan santai.

Hening

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya [Name] memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ne, Daiki. Kita akan mengadakan sparing dengan sekolahnya Ryouta"

"Lalu…?"

"Kuharap kau mau latihan sebelum sparing dimulai. Kita akan sparing 3 hari mendatang."

"Tanpa latihan pun aku bisa mengalahkan mereka"

"Jangan sombong, aku tau kau bisa, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau kembali latihan. Itu demi kebaikanmu-"

"Urusai! Itu adalah keputusanku.. aku bilang aku bisa mengalahkan mereka! Karna yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku" tanpa Aomine sadari, dia sudah membentak [Name]. [Name] yang dibentak hanya menunduk dan menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. [Name] tidak menyangka kalau Aomine bisa membentaknya seperti itu. Lalu [Name] mengangkat kepalanya, Aomine yang melihat wajah [Name] kaget.

"Ahomine _ganguro_!" [Name] berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang terpaku melihat punggung [Name] yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dikerumunan orang-orang.

.

.

'Aku tidak tau kalau kata-kataku itu membuat dia menangis. Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli' batin Aomine sambil memasuki mini market untuk membeli popsicle. Disepanjang jalan Aomine masih memikirkan apa yang sudah dia perbuat, tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di depan rumah [Name], yang lebih tepatnya adalah rumah yang dia tempati untuk sementara waktu menggantikan pamannya yang sedang berlibur selama 2 tahun full. Yang itu artinya dia akan tinggal ditempat itu serta menjadi butler keluarga [LastName].

CKLEK!

Aomine membuka pintu disaat pria blonde keluar dari rumah itu, dan alhasil mereka bertubrukan yang membuat keduanya jatuh. Dengan posisi pria blonde yang diketahui bernama Kise Ryouta berada diatas tubuh pria berkulit tan yang bernama Aomine Daiki [AN: Warning! Yaoi detected!]. Karna terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mereka sadar satu sama lain dengan kondisi mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdiri, menjaga jarak, serta merutuki diri mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Aomine to the point.

"Bukan urusanmu, tidak seharusnya kau membuat majikanmu menangis" jawab Kise sembari meninggalkan Aomine. Aomine tersentak saat Kise berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Setelah melihat Kise yang menghilang di ujung jalan, dia memasuki rumah [Name] lalu menuju kamarnya, setelah berganti baju di dapur membuat hidangan makan malam dibantu oleh chef Arata. 'Mungkin saja dia bisa memaafkan aku' batin Aomine sambil memotong bawang.

TES TES TES

"Aomine-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Miyu, salah satu maid dirumah [Name].

"Ahhh, iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menangis kok" jawab Aomine sambil mengusap air matanya. Bukannya berhenti, tetapi malah semakin deras air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Aomine-san, sebaiknya anda istirahat saja. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu" tawar Aki

"Aomine-san, jangan menangis" Mei membantu menenangkan Aomine

"Aku tau bro, jangan menangis, jalani kehidupan ini dengan damai saja" timpal Yosuke, bukannya membantu malah membuat suasana rumyam.

"Aomine-kun, istira-"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!" chef dan asisten chef yang berada didapur dan pelayan diruang makan langsung diam mendengar teriakan dari ketua pelayan itu. "Aku tidak menangis, tidakkah kalian tau? Aku sedang memotong bawang, dan mataku perih!" bentak Aomine yang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

.

"Ne, tidak tau kah kau? Kise-kun datang kesekolah lho!"

"Yang benar? Wahh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Aku ingin meminta tanda tangan dia"

"Aku ingin foto sama dia"

"Kira-kira, type perempuan yang dia suka gimana ya?"

"Aaah~ Kise-kun! Pangeranku!"

"Tch, berisik sekali pagi-pagi" decih Aomine disepanjang koridor, karna dipagi hari sudah banyak gossip dan ramai

"Ne, kau tau? Aku rasa sepertinya [Name] pacaran dengan Kise-kun" Aomine yang mendengar hal itu langsung diam dan menguping.

"Hontou?! Aku tidak percaya.. kenapa dia bisa pacaran sama Kise-kun"

"Citra Kise-kun akan turun karna dia pasti"

BRAK!

"Kalian tau darimana hal itu?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun, kau tidak tau? Kise-kun dan [Name]-chan dari pintu gerbang sudah berduan, dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti sepasang kekasih, bahkan tadi aku melihat [Name] dan Kise-kun bergandengan tangan di gym" jawab Kira, gadis yang terkena _kabedon_ Aomine. Aomine yang mendengar hal itu langsung pergi dan mencari [Name], yah lebih tepatnya ke gym.

.

AT GYM TOO

.

"Ryouta, arigatou. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Apa aku salah? Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama dia. Dia bodoh, nyebelin-"

GREP

[Name] kaget saat Kise tibe-tiba memeluknya "Daijoubu, aku tau kok. Aominecchi memang menyebalkan, walupun seperti itu aku yakin, dia pasti sangat baik ke Momoccchi dan [Name]cchi. Lagipula kita kan sahabat, jadi kalau [Name]cchi ada masalah bisa curhat padaku!" ucap Kise dengan riang. "Lagipula, aku juga.. ekhem- aku tertarik ke [BestFriendName]cchi. Kalau ada luang waktu, mau gak kita _doubledate_?"

"Nggg? _Doubledate_ dengan siapa?"

"Aku dengan [BestFriendName]cchi, dan[Name]cchi dengan Aominecchi" ucap Kise sambil mengedipkan mata dan memegang tangan [Name] dengan erat.

TWITCH

Muncul perempatan dikepala [Name] "Urusai! Itu tidak mungkin! Dan aku yakin dia pasti hanya pengganggu baginya"

.

.

 **[Name] PoV**

.

.

Aku menunduk. Ya. Yang kuucapkan mungkin ada benarnya. Aku yakin aku hanya pengganggu baginya. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa romantis. Ini menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan saat ini. Ini benar-benar menggangguku.

PATS

"Daijoubu da yo. Aku yakin Aominecchi mempunyai perasaan yang sama ke [Name]cchi."

Ryouta mengusap kepalaku, aku mendongak dan bersemu, 'Ryouta sangat manis saat tersenyum. Tapi senyuman Daiki jauh lebih menarik. Kapan Daiki mempunyai sifat seperti Ryouta. Baik murah senyum' batinku. Tanpa kusadari, airmata sudah membasahi pipiku. 'Are? Kenapa aku menangis?' aku mengusap air mataku. Aku mendengar ada suara langkah yang mendekat. Dan tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mulai menarikku dan membawaku berlari bersama dia, aku kaget saat melihat tangan yang menarikku itu ternyata tangan Daiki. Kini aku berlari bersama dia, aku tidak tau dia mau membawaku kemana.

.

.

.

 **Author PoV**

 **Halaman belakang TOO High**

"Daiki! Lepasin! Sakit tau!" Aomine melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di tangan [Name]

"Katakan padaku, apa yang Kise lakukan sampai membuatmu menangis?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya menghiburku"

Aomine yang hanya kesal mendengarkan jawaban [Name] akhirnya dia meng-kabedon-kan [Name] di pohon. Mata dia sudah panas saat kemarin melihat Kise keluar dari rumah [Name] dan sekarangpun di gym [Name] dan Kise hanya berduaan. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dia tidak mau, apalagi mendengar gossip-gosip dari mulut anak perempuan yang membuat kupingnya budeg. Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum [Name], [Name] yang bibirnya ditempelin oleh bibirnya Aomine kaget. Masalahnya karna bibir [Name] itu masih suci dan belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Dan kini sudah diperawanin oleh om om dakian?! Hello! Yang benar saja! Mending di kissu sama Akashi dibanding om dakian. /di bejek reader/ [Reader: udah thor! Lanjutin tuh cerita!] oke bek to de stori

[Name] yang dicium oleh Aomine dengan tiba-tiba ingin memberontak tetapi tidak bisa. Aomine mengunci pergerakan [Name] dan menggigit bibir [Name], meminta akses lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut [Name]. Karna [Name] gak mau, Aomine memaksa [Name] untuk membuka mulutnya. [Name] hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Aomine bermain dengan lidahnya. Disisi lain ada 3 orang yang mengintip di semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Aomine dan [Name] berada.

"Yakkk! Sekarang sang butler sudah menyerang majikannya-ssu. Dan majikannya sudah memberikan akses untuk sang butler pemirsa. Dan kini tangan sang butler tangannya sudah mulai gatal dan memasuki baju- itta! Momocchi, hidoi-ssu" keluh pria Kinpatsu

"Urusai! Ki-chan, jangan berisik.. nanti kita ketahuan!" bisik Momoi

"Ahh,, akhirnya… bibirnya sudah terjamah oleh orang yang dia sukai. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya" ucap [BestFriendName].

Balik lagi ke tempat Aomine dan [Name] berada. [Name] sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine dan Aomine memperdalam ciuman mereka, semakin panas, semakin hot, seperti permen hotball [Reader: thor… jangan ganggu deh./ Author: iyaiya maap]

"Nnnhh.. D-daiki" erang [Name] dengan mata sayunya. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang tangan [Name] dan menciumnya "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku mencintaimu selalu dan akan melindungimu serta menjadi butler yang kau sayangi. Ojou-sama" Lalu Aomine melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi tertunda sambil menidurkan [Name] perlahan di rumput. Tangan Aomine mulai memasuki baju [Name] dan ciuman yang saat ini berlangsung lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Mereka menikmati satu sama lain dan bertukaran saliva.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLETAK!

"Ahomine Daiki. Apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Dan apa kau tidak bisa melihat kondisi dan apakah kau tidak sadar dimana kau melakukan hal terlarang ini?" ucap pria berkacamata dengan senyuman iblisnya serta aura gelap yang mencekam di sekeliling tubuhnya sambil memegang kipas kertas. Yakni tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kapten basket Too, Imayoshi Souichi. Disisi lain ada gadis yang marah-marah karna kipas kertas kesayangannya hilang entah kemana. [Note: itu kipas yang dibawa Imoyoshi dia nyuri punya si Riko /dihajar fans Imayoshi/]

Dan kini pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dipisahkan, Aomine dibawa oleh Imayoshi, dan [Name] dibawa oleh Momoi, Kinpatsu dan [BestFriendName].

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Oi! Apa maksudnya ini aku mengerjakan ini?!" protes pria tan yang tak lain adalah Aomine.

"Karna kau butlerku"

"Tapi kan masih ada maid yang lain untuk mengerjakan bagian-"

"Eitss! Tidak, mereka aku liburkan selama seminggu, dan kau juga tau kan? Tidak ada maid sedari tadi serta chef? Nah aku memberi tugas ini semua untuk membuatmu disiplin. PAHAM?" ucap [Name] sambil memegang cambukan.

MALAM HARI

"Ahh~ Ahhh~ D-daiki~ A-aku mencintaimu~ lebih cepat lagi~ Uhhh~ Ahh! I-iya disitu~ Ahhh~ N-nikmat~"

.

.

.

.

.

BLETAK!

"Urusai! Kau ini ngapain sih.. sedang di pijat malah mengeluarkan desahan.. Atau~ kau mau ya?" tanya Aomine degan seringaian bengis(?)nya.

"Heii! Aho! Pijatan kau itu enak.. Kakiku pegal, lagipula sang butler harus menuruti perintah Ojou-sama"

"Oh ya? Kita buat anak.. mau berapa? 2? 5? Atau lebih? Aku kuat kok" Aomine mendekatkan tubuhnya ke [Name] dan menggigit telinga [Name].

"KYAAAAA! HENTAI!" [Name] melemparkan bantalnya ke muka Aomine. Dan itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjangggggg~.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoo! Kembali lagi dengan author nan nista ini. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa baik-baik saja? Kalian pasti pada nunggu update chap terbaru ya?/gada thor/ Hohohohoho! Oke, bektude note. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketelatan update, dikarenakan ada masalah dengan leppiku serta masalah duta ;-; mohon dimaklumi. Sebenernya untuk bagian Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kagami udah aku buat, tapi karna sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, praktik, dll itu membuat kepala author konslet/jancurhatoi! Apalagi waktu bulan Maret tapi gatau tanggal berapa, aku ingin update, tapi datanya ilang gara-gara leppiku error. Jadi maaf yah kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, malah seperti author amatiran, karna otak lagi stuck, serta bahasanya yang rada atau berbeda dengan cerita sebelumnya, maaf kalau Aominenya OOC dan juga bagian butlernya sedikit, ini juga cerita yang system kebut, karna dibagian Aomine aku bener-bener kehabisan ide. Dan juga maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Karna author juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya reader! *bows***

 **Tapi aku usahakan cerita yang lain aku buat yang lebih baik, karna aku udah ada ide, tinggal ketik aja gitu :v**

 **Sepertinya sampai sini dulu ngebacotnya..**

 **Jangan lupa untuk RnR**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **Selanjutnya**

 **Murasakibara.A x OjouReaders!**

 **Pertanda**

 **Hanazawa** **Arisachan**


End file.
